Forum:2012-10-29 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- It's been a long time since we saw the Dreen. (The page needs to be updated now that some information has been confirmed.) Argadi (talk) 01:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Definetly creepy and just in time for Halloween. Also, if something scares a Jager, especially a general, then it's bad all right, 05:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :And somehow, I don't think a no is gonna stop one. Not even a no from a giant clank.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::What if that "no" is accompanied by said clank flattening the Dreen? Note the Dreen's hat spinning off towards the clank's left knee. - Jagerdraught Rejectee :::I strongly suspect that the Dreen is in the hat. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, how did it get up there, float? Doesn't really look like it climbed.-- 14:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Halloween mystery quiz: *What is Violetta's last name? *Who is the head in her family? I've got it figured The reason for the delay. Time. The Other needed time to infect the entire Wulfenbach force on hand, sans the Bughunters, who ran. And now the forces are acting with near-automaton-like efficiency. And offering to let the civilians go. To be wasped, of course.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Could be. It has some logic. But then there are the non-human forces, like the Dreen, possibly the Lackya, and maybe a few others who would not be affected by the wasps. Granted, they are small in number compared to the rest of the force. Would these non-wasped forces notice what happened? Are the Dreen actually there to capture Agatha or rescue her? AndyAB99 (talk) 20:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The Dreen may be so alien they don't even notice what's happened. As for Lackya--why do you think they couldn't be wasped?--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::That's also why the oddballs & goofballs were thrown into the fight. Lucrezia either didn't have enough wasps for everybody, or thought they were valueless. Either way, the goofballs were expendable dead weight, & would tie up the defenders for awhile. They were thrown into the fight to be killed, & buy time.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, where is the mouth on a Dreen? The warriors wasps were afraid of them, seeing as the Dreen killed them with a touch. There have been hints by the authors that the Lackya are more powerful than we've seen so far. Slaver wasps were created to infest humans. They don't affect Jägerkin even though the Jägers were once human. I really don't think the Dreen can be wasped and I suspect the same of the Lackya. : Lucrezia has control of Klaus who, as far as she knows, controls the Dreen and Lackya. If they became aware of Lucrezia controlling revenant Klaus, what would they do? AndyAB99 (talk) 13:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC)